BeWitched
by BleedingAnna
Summary: When Luna's life turns out to be a complete mess she decides one thing to sell her soul to the Devil. Though when she runs into Blake she wonders if she made the right choose or not. Can love win and triumph over everything? *Rated M for strong language*
1. Chapter 1

*Author's note: This is a story that I started, the inspiration is from Blood on the dance floor's song and music video BeWitched. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed, hope you enjoy!*

I gasped as I felt my lungs move suddenly again, my eyes shot open and I felt my body convulse as if was being shocked by a thousand eels. I looked up slightly dazed and saw him looking down unable to speak. I realized he was holding me in his arms close to his chest afraid to let go.

~Rewind~

"Luna welcome" I looked around the dark fog light tunnel that was only lit by a few torches. "This will be your new home" I looked at the dark cloaked figure as he turned to look at me.

"Where am I" I looked at him bewildered, not moments ago I felt my heart break into a million pieces finding my ex with some other girl in our bed.

"My you forgot it is one hell of a trip if I might say it myself tends to have people forgetting" I was about to say something, but he continued. "My dear you made a deal with me I take your soul and in return you steal hearts from men for me" My eyes widened as they took there hood to the cloak off and it revealed a pail man with black spiky hair. That's not what shocked me it was the eyes, they weren't any normal color they were demon like glowing red with fire. "People call me Satan, Lucifer, the Devil but you can call me Damion" I looked at him as he smiled deviously towards me. "This way" I followed him down the hall towards the two huge wooden doors.

"Am I in hell" I just heard him laugh as he pushed the doors slightly and they slowly opened.

"Your in between earth and hell" I watched as the doors unearthed darkness with the faintest glint of light shinning upon what looked like an alter. There were rows of poles stuck in the ground leading the way and on top of them there where human skulls. I felt myself panic ever so slightly. "Don't fret my dear please" I followed him towards the alter and watched him walk behind the pedestal and open a box. There was a faint glimmer of blue purple and green shimmering light. He just smirked and looked at me. "Now Luna do you swear to serve me and bring what I desire" I looked down slightly.

_"Ryan what is going on" I stared at him in bed with some random girl, our bed._

_"Luna I know this looks bad, but-"I watched her rub his chest._

_"You cheated on me" I felt the tears stinging my eyes._

_"Boohoo yea so what its not like I was getting any with you anyway Luna" I closed my eyes holding back the tears in my eyes. "I'm tired of your moping around its annoying why don't you go fucking find some one else to put up with your shit" I couldn't listen anymore and just left the apartment._

I looked back up at Damion no emotion in my face and his smile turned into a smirk and his red eyes glowed even brighter.

"Yes I swear" He lifted a necklace from the chest and walked so he was standing in front of me.

"Turn around" I turned around as he slipped on the heart shaped necklace around my neck. It was the purest of darkness and I felt it jolt through my body. I turned around and faced him. "The necklace contains bewitching powers, when you tap into them any man finds you irresistible" I let my hand graze over the smoothness of the pendant.

"When do I begin" He smirked.

"Now" He said smoothly and smoke surrounded me into blackness. I coughed as it slowly cleared away from around me and lead me onto the streets. A car horn honked and I just turned and looked at it and gasped as I was pushed out of the way.

"Are you insane you could have died" I looked at the guy his black hair hung down slightly there was a huge streak of red in it. His skin was as pale as snow and under his skin laid some amazing muscles.

"Sorry" He helped me up off the ground. His touch brought a simple jolt of electricity into my broken unfixable heart.

"You okay" I nodded. "My names Blake"

"Luna" I said barely over a whisper.

"That's a beautiful name" I smiled and looked up at the street sign and realized where exactly I was.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble, but I have to get going"

"Wait you want me to walk you were ever your going" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"No thank you, the place I'm going to is right here," I pointed towards the building behind me.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you around" I nodded and watched him leave as I turned around and looked at the building and smirked as I stepped inside the elevator. I pressed the 7th floor button and watched as the doors closed and slowly descended up towards the floor. With a sudden ding the doors opened revealing me to my floor, I walked down the same hallway like I always did except this time I had a new power of confidence. I licked my lips slightly as I felt the pendant start to buzz with energy. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it.

"Don't you know what fu-" I watched him look at me shocked, I smiled slightly and let the pendant do its work. "Luna"

"Am I allowed in or no" I bit my lip looking at him, I watched him smirk slightly.

"You've forgiven me" I nodded slightly.

"I don't mind sharing" I said as I stepped into the apartment, and heard him shut the door. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Really now" I felt him kiss my neck and slide his had up the hem of my shirt. I giggled slightly and turned around to face him.

"Yea" I pulled his hair slightly and licked his neck, and giggled as I whispered into his ear. "Come on to the bedroom" I smiled pushed him slightly as I walked to the bedroom and stripped myself down to just my panties. He spun me around and kissed me forcefully, I just grinned into the kiss and pushed him onto the bed. I crawled on top of him and giggled.

"Mum I love this new you" I smiled slightly.

"Then you'll love this even more" He just looked at me and my hand was immediately around his neck, as my other hand was hovering over his heart. He struggled a little and I smiled as the faint glimmer appeared from his chest and one swift motion his heart was hovering under my hand. His struggle stopped and I looked at him, as he lay there motionless with his eyes wide open. "Shhhh its okay you can sleep now" I smiled and watched the heart go directly into the pendant, I gasped with serge of energy that went through me. I got off the bed and put my clothes back on. I looked over at the bed and saw him just lying and smiled at myself and grabbed a bag and packed all my clothes and stuff in it. I took off my engagement ring off that he got me and threw it at the bed and smiled. "Were over" I walked out of the apartment and sighed as I walked into the elevator and waited it for it to get to the lobby. I stumbled slightly as the elevator stopped, the lights went out and I jumped as a smoke and a flash of light appeared next to me.

"Well done" I looked at Damion.

"Yea but now were do I go I have nowhere to go" he just smiled and snapped his fingers and I gasped as I was on the street corner of a rundown building. There was a sign in the window that said rooms for rent, I sighed and walked into the building. The place was dark and dusty I walked up to the desk and looked for the manager. "H-Hello" I searched the darkness looking and nearly fell on my ass when some guy popped out of nowhere.

"Yea sweetie" I watched him smile at me, his teeth all crooked and black from rotting. He was wearing a white tank top or what I assumed was white I couldn't tell anymore from all the stains left on it. The tank top was possibly 3x to small for him as his huge supple belly hung out of it, I gulped as he made a nauseating noise as he inhaled sounding like he was about to spit.

"Yea I was looking for room" I gagged slightly as he looked away and spit the nasty contents on to the floor.

"Your lucky I have one more room" I smiled a little and watched him reach for papers. "Here just sign this, its $250 up front and the rooms yours" I smiled and signed the forms and handed him the money. He handed me a key and showed me which was the top lock and bottom lock. "Your room is on the 5 floor all the way down the hall" I smiled and picked up my bags.

"Thank you" He just nodded and walked back into the darkness as I headed up the stairs. I walked towards the end of the hallway and sighed as I put the key in the door and opened it. The smell from the room was grotesque and pungent; I swallowed the bile rising in my throat and walked in. Trash was all over the place and the only furniture that was in the room was a disheveled sofa. The cushioning was spilling out of it and springs were popping out of it I sighed and put my bags down.

"This place is a dump" I jumped and saw Damion standing there. "Do you always appear from no where"?

"When I want to" I shook my head. "This place needs a touch up" with that he snapped his fingers and the place looked completely different. The room was painted a dark gothic like purple; there was a huge wrap around black suede sofa. In the corner there where throne chairs and above it a very medieval style banner, on the opposite wall hung a huge mirror with black vine like framing around it. The curtains were a very dark crimson red that hung on the windows. In the bedroom there laid a huge black king size bed with a black canopy on it, there was a black velvet rug on the side of the bed and a huge vanity on the opposite wall that contained the same huge mirror from in the living room. "If I do say myself its an improvement" I looked at him still shocked at what the room now looked like.

"I-Its Its its-"

"Amazing, stunning, ravishing," He laughed slightly.

"All of those " I closed my eyes and inhaled the room and smelt the sweet sickly smell of apples cinnamon and peaches.

"Why thank you my dear" He turned to me and smiled. "You should rest up those hearts wont collect them selves" I smiled slightly and nodded and with a snap he vanished again I picked up my bags and walked into the room and laughed as I plopped onto the bed and smiled. I sighed and closed my eyes just letting everything settle in.


	2. Chapter 2

* disclaimer: this is an original story that was written by me even though I did say I had gotten inspirations from BOTDF! song and music video the characters are 100% mine so if you do steal this story consequences will be severe! but anyway please enjoy the story and review please I would love to know your opinion on the story*

~2~

I sat up from under the covers and looked around the room and remembered what happened. I just lay back down and smiled. "The devil isn't so bad" I got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot shower, and stripped down into nothing before I got in to the shower. I just closed my eyes and let the hot water hit my body; I took a deep breath before I started washing my hair and body. I finally got out after 20 minutes and wrapped my self in a towel and waked back into the bedroom and opened the closet. I grabbed the first two things I saw and threw them on my bed. I put on my bra and panties followed my ripped up skinny jeans and ripped up 'Asking Alexandria' shirt. I strolled over to the vanity mirror and looked at all my make up that was sitting upon the black surface. I picked up the foundation and spread it on making sure it looked flawless and no rough edges shown. I picked up my rosy red blush and took the brush and covered it in it. I applied it on my cheeks and making them stand out even in huge crowd. I grabbed my red and gold eye shadow and applied it all around my eye making a dramatic effect, and picked up my black eye liner and applied it ever so darkly around my eye. I picked up the black lipstick and spread it on my lips evenly and darkly. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. "Time for a change" I walked out of the bedroom and put on my black combat boots and headed out the door. I cursed at myself as soon as my door shut with a clink, I left the keys in the room and it was the only pair I had. I kicked the wall and just continued to curse some more at myself.

"You okay?" I froze immediately at the sudden voice.

"I'm fine" I said turning around and brushing my clothes off like I just fell down, though when I looked up I was completely shocked at who I saw.

"Luna" I must have looked like a deer in headlights, after what seemed like eternity I shook my head.

"Blake" He just smiled.

"Do you live here too!"? I nodded looking at him. "Wow I've never seen you before here"

"I moved in yesterday" I looked around nervously.

"You mean after the whole incident of me pushing you out-of-the-way of a car" I laughed a bit and nodded.

"Yea, I needed a change in life" I smiled slightly.

"Well hey I was about to go down and get my mail I can talk to Jeff and get him to open your door if you want"

"Y-yea that would be great" He just smiled and nodded.

"Sweet" I followed him down the hallway towards the stairs. "You know when I said see you around I didn't honestly think that I'd end up seeing you so soon" I laughed and walked down the stairs.

"What can I say I must be stalking you now" He just turned around slightly and winked at me.

"Must be," He laughed as he continued down the last flight of stairs, I stopped half way and felt a sudden jolt in my heart. I shook it off and continued down the stairs and stood right next to him. "Hey Jeff the mail come yet" I heard the same sickly inhale of breath and saw the man stand up from where ever he was.

"Yea" He replied while slapping it onto the table, and started to head back towards the back.

"One last thing" I heard him groan in frustration. "Any chance you have a spare key for…."he looked at me.

"Room 513" I said to Blake.

"Ugh room 513" He shuffled over to his desk and threw the keys at Blake, the keys were directly aimed for his face, but I was amazed at how quick Blake's reflexes were. He immediately caught them mere inches away from his face and snickered a bit. "Someone's grumpy"

"Yea yea just bring them back them down" he shook his head as Blake and I headed back up the stairs to my room. He used the spare key and opened my door.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done"

"Well I guess that's two you owe me for now" I looked at him confused. "The incident last night, and today with your apartment" I laughed and shook my head.

"Your right I do owe you!"

"Sweet how about coffee now" I looked at him.

"S-sure" He smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back down going to put my mail in my room and I'll meet you back here" I smiled as he walked towards the stairs and headed up them, I just walked into my apartment and saw Damion sitting on the sofa grim faced.

"Luna remember our deal, I didn't have you agree to the contract so you could go flirting and gallivanting with people" I sighed and grabbed my keys.

"I'm not flirting plus he helped me out twice and I owe him" I watched his eyes burn with fury.

"Just remember our deal, or else" I looked down slightly and nodded.

"I know" I looked at him and he nodded before vanishing again.

"Hey ready" I smiled and nodded.

"Yea" I shut my door.

"You have your keys right" I lifted them up to his eye level and shook them ever so slightly. "Okay okay just checking" I shook my headed and followed him down the stairs and out of the building. "I know this great coffee shop that's in town if you want to go there, or do you know someplace else" I shook my head and laughed a little as I moved some of my hair behind my ear

"No its fine" I looked at him as he smiled at me while we walked up the block.

"Trust me you won't be disappointed in the coffee, I speak for majority of coffee addicts its damn amazing" I smiled as he headed right into the town; It was sure busy even for it only being 10 in the morning. People running around, chatting all around, people screaming for double parked cars and cutting people off. "And that's why I don't own a car here" I snickered as he lead me into the coffee shop.

"Neither do I" I took in the sweet aroma of grounded coffee beans, the vanilla still lingering in the air from the last customer who ordered a vanilla latte.

"Plus I heard walking is good for the soul" I felt my face fall into a grim smile while I looked at my feet slightly. Soul the one thing I don't posses anymore, I just closed my eyes and sighed. "So what do you want?" I pulled myself out of my state and looked at him putting somewhat of a smile on my face.

"What ever you choose" He just smiled and nodded heading towards the counter as I took the booth seat waiting for his return. I looked up slightly and saw Damion in the far corner eyeing me. I immediately looked away, avoiding any eye contact. Was he really double-checking on me to see if I was romancing or not. I just groaned in frustration and looked back towards were Damion sat and he was gone.

"Okay Double vanilla espressos" I looked at Blake who was holding two colorful espressos cups and set them down on the table as he took the opposite seat from me.

"I thought I owed you," I told inquired him and he just laughed.

"Lets just make this 3 you owe me now" I stared at him.

"Are you trying to pile up a whole bunch of IOU's that I owe you for"?

"Quite possibly does it seem to be working" I just laughed and nodded.

"Quite well" I picked up the cup and sipped the warm succulent drink and let its contents fill my body. It made me shiver all over and gave me small goose bumps.

"Told you amazing" I giggled and set the cup on its proper coaster. "So why did you say you need a change" I looked at him as he looked right into my eyes trying to search for my soul, except I was the only one who knew it didn't exist anymore. "I mean you look amazing"

"Stop flattering me" I looked down a little feeling my cheeks intensely burn up from the blush that I had approaching. All I kept thanking myself for was the intense amount of blush I produced upon my cheeks. "I was tired of being something I wasn't" He picked up his cup and placed it to his lips letting the sweet addicting caffeine slide down his throat.

"Is that why you moved" I nodded and sighed.

"What can I say when I was with my" I sighed and closed my eyes feeling the pain stabbing from the irreversible damage that he did to my heart. Even though I felt gratified and empowered for taking his heart like I've been told to do, the damage he did could never be fixed. "Ex fiancé he forced me to change, for his liking" I sighed and looked at my espresso and watched the swirls in it become more distinguished like a hypnotizing wheel.

"He forced you" he looked like he felt my pain and sorrow. "That's just, just" I smiled slightly.

"Its okay I finally learned to stand up for myself" Though he didn't look like he was even paying attention to what I just said. He seemed to be still rung up on his thought and what he wanted to say.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you, and there assholes for not seeing that" I smiled looking at him and felt another jolt of electricity as he touched my hand in my tattered heart. "You deserve better"

"Thanks"

"Ready to head back" I nodded as we stood up from the coffee table and walked out of the shop heading back to our decrypted apartment building. "You doing anything tomorrow" I looked at him as we continued down the street.

"No I actually don't, if you must know my entire schedule has been cleared for practically the rest of my life" I snickered as he laughed a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Yea yea, well anyway want to possibly go out" I felt him touch my shoulder and another jolt of energy sent into my heart slowly mending all the broken pieces.

"Sure I'd love to"

"Sweet" I looked at his watch and sighed. "Sorry I have to ditch you right now, but I kind of have band practice right now" I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry its fine, and you have nothing to be sorry for" He just smiled his beautiful smile towards me. I looked at the concrete immediately realizing I just thought of his smile as beautiful how is this even possible for me to think this way?

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow" I felt my cheeks get fiery hot as he kissed my cheek and ran off down the block. This is impossible to be falling for some one, I just shook my head and kept reminding my self what Damion said I was meant to do. Steal hearts. From men!


End file.
